Rise of a Assassin
by Balthizar Sparda
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE ASSASSIN'S CREED OR RWBY THEY ARE OWNED BY THERE RESECTIVE OWNERS My name is Balthizar Sparda and this is my story NOT BETED rated M for blood and swearing in future chapters. updating name of main charater
1. Chapter 1:bio

My name is Balthizar Sparda and this is my story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ASSASSIN'S CREED, GUILD WARS 2 AND CoD: GHOST THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESECTIVE COMPENIES

Bio of Balthizar Sparda

Name: Balthizar Sparda

Age: 17

Height: 5'11

Clothes and appearence: Please look at story picture

Colours: Black, red, white

Weapons: Incinerator, Mavrick-A2, Bolt, duel pistols that turn into daggers for training with other students ebony and ivory, and hidden blades

Aura color: abyss

Semblence: shadow mastery

Parents: unknown mother and father Summer Rose (adopted mother), Tiayang Xiao-Long (adopted father)

Siblings: Ruby Rose (adopted-sister), Yang Xiao-long (adopted-sister)

Team: RWBBY

Team mate: N/A

Afiliation: signnal (former), Beacon (presant)

Simble and location:Assassin's creed logo and around the neck (neckless

Theme: S.c.a.v.a

[5 years in the future]

the war with the grimm was grusome to say the there was only teams B-RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY ten Adwin starts to talk and this is his message to Salem "Today, today… at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we've chosen not only to believe in ourselves but in each other. Today, there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today, we are cancelling the apocalypse!" said Balthizar and everyone there was inspired to help kill Salem.


	2. Chapter 2: The adoption of a assassin

Balthizar Sparda

status alive

chapter 2

trailer abyss

-[intro S.C.A.V.A]

When the end is getting closer an the earth has burned the sky now repent cause it's all over just let me die! as my body lies here broken carried to the light now my heart is final open just let me die!

[end song]

[present time]

it's been 5 years since Balthizar made **Incinerator** and **Bolt** since then his mastery over his semblance to the point that a effect happens when he draws his dagger and sword a fire and lightning gantlets appears when he draws them. Balthizar also has regular weapons like two daggers, a sword, and a sniper rifle so he has those for when he's training with Ruby and Yang but when the serious training starts the legends come out and yang wants fight but she loses all the time when he is in weaver mode. after Balthizar made his weapons there was nothing to do except finish his ultimate sniper rifle the Maverick-A2 a rifle so powerful that it shoots all types of ammo. Now he is in the beacon academy entrance fighting exam fight second year Coco Adel. "Will Balthizar Sparda and Coco Adel come to the arena." said Glynda Goodwitch. "Are both fighters ready, then begin!"

[insert Brotherhood by john dreamer]

the fight starts with coco spray and praying not hitting Balthizar, since he's using his agility to dodge the bullets while sending his own from his pistols in a rapid motion and hitting his target, "Your good want to go out with me?" asked coco "No" Balthizar answered before disappearing from sight to get to higher ground for a finisher head shot. " THIS IS THE END COCO!" shouted Balthizar.

[end Brotherhood]

BANG*

there was a loud sniper shot and it hit coco dead in the aura protected head causing Coco's aura to shatter on impact signaling the end of the fight, "That is the end of the match and miss Adel please use caution when facing a sniper as good as Mr. Sparda and Mr. Sparda you can come out from the shadows now you did good but please don't aim for the head." said Prof. Goodwitch "k I won't aim for the head but I am wondering if this will go on dust tube" said Balthizar reappearing from the shadows with his Maverik-A2 and a bullet casing to give to coco, " For you to remember when facing me if I did take another shot you would be dead. But the double shot is for my mothers killer Tyrian." Balthizar said, "ok but I can say this you have great sense of wardrobe the out fit suits you **just** fine." said coco "you still want a date with me don't you?" asked Balthizar, "yes" answered coco "to bad cause ether which way your not my type anyway you want to use me for the fact that I'm rich and famous for making two legendary weapons to buy all the clothes you WANT NEWS FLASH THE UNIVERS DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU COCO ADEL SO YOU CAN DIE IN A DITCH IN HELL BITCH" yelled Balthizar near the end of his speech causing Coco to cry cause with what he said was true, "Is this true Ms. Adel cause you will get detention for the whole trying to hot on my nephew is a death wish in it's self he can legally kill you for this and say you tried to steel from him who you tried just now answer me honestly" said Glynda very pissed that some one tried and failed to her godson was a bad cause one wrong answer meant that team CVFY would need a new team leader and a new team member. "Yes i-i-i t-tried to u-use him f-for his m-m-money and make him blow it all on expensive clothes. but s-since that plan failed and he gave me that casing i thought with that he would date me." said coco crying and afraid to die at any moment. "you get to live but hear this if you steal any of my lien AND I do mean any you die got it?" said Balthizar, "Yes sir" coco answered scared shitless. "Good, now get out of my sight" and coco did just that and left. "Thank you for what was said Balthizar. And the same goes with me any one who uses anyone will get detention, like miss Adel will." said Goodwitch

END

Thank you for read chapters 1 & 2 and for the support you are giving

Ruby: Balthizar when are gonna start training me as a assassin

Balthizar: not in a million years sis

r and come back next time peace


	3. Chapter 3: Abyss trailer

Balthizar Sparda

status alive

chapter 2

trailer abyss

\--[intro S.C.A.V.A]

When the end is getting closer an the earth has burned the sky now repent cause it's all over just let me die! as my body lies here broken carried to the light now my heart is final open just let me die!

[end song]

\--

[present time]

it's been 5 years since Balthizar made **Incinerator** and **Bolt** since then his mastery over his semblance to the point that a effect happens when he draws his dagger and sword a fire and lightning gantlets appears when he draws them. Balthizar also has regular weapons like two daggers, a sword, and a sniper rifle so he has those for when he's training with Ruby and Yang but when the serious training starts the legends come out and yang wants fight but she loses all the time when he is in weaver mode. after Balthizar made his weapons there was nothing to do except finish his ultimate sniper rifle the Maverick-A2 a rifle so powerful that it shoots all types of ammo. Now he is in the beacon academy entrance fighting exam fight second year Coco Adel. "Will Balthizar Sparda and Coco Adel come to the arena." said Glynda Goodwitch. "Are both fighters ready, then begin!"

[insert Brotherhood by john dreamer]

the fight starts with coco spray and praying not hitting Balthizar, since he's using his agility to dodge the bullets while sending his own from his pistols in a rapid motion and hitting his target, "Your good want to go out with me?" asked coco "No" Balthizar answered before disappearing from sight to get to higher ground for a finisher head shot. " THIS IS THE END COCO!" shouted Balthizar.

[end Brotherhood]

BANG*

there was a loud sniper shot and it hit coco dead in the aura protected head causing Coco's aura to shatter on impact signaling the end of the fight, "That is the end of the match and miss Adel please use caution when facing a sniper as good as Mr. Sparda and Mr. Sparda you can come out from the shadows now you did good but please don't aim for the head." said Prof. Goodwitch "k I won't aim for the head but I am wondering if this will go on dust tube" said Balthizar reappearing from the shadows with his Maverik-A2 and a bullet casing to give to coco, " For you to remember when facing me if I did take another shot you would be dead. But the double shot is for my mothers killer Tyrian." Balthizar said, "ok but I can say this you have great sense of wardrobe the out fit suits you **just** fine." said coco "you still want a date with me don't you?" asked Balthizar, "yes" answered coco "to bad cause ether which way your not my type anyway you want to use me for the fact that I'm rich and famous for making two legendary weapons to buy all the clothes you WANT NEWS FLASH THE UNIVERS DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU COCO ADEL SO YOU CAN DIE IN A DITCH IN HELL BITCH" yelled Balthizar near the end of his speech causing Coco to cry cause with what he said was true, "Is this true Ms. Adel cause you will get detention for the whole trying to hot on my nephew is a death wish in it's self he can legally kill you for this and say you tried to steel from him who you tried just now answer me honestly" said Glynda very pissed that some one tried and failed to her godson was a bad cause one wrong answer meant that team CVFY would need a new team leader and a new team member. "Yes i-i-i t-tried to u-use him f-for his m-m-money and make him blow it all on expensive clothes. but s-since that plan failed and he gave me that casing i thought with that he would date me." said coco crying and afraid to die at any moment. "you get to live but hear this if you steal any of my lien AND I do mean any you die got it?" said Balthizar, "Yes sir" coco answered scared shitless. "Good, now get out of my sight" and coco did just that and left. "Thank you for what was said Balthizar. And the same goes with me any one who uses anyone will get detention, like miss Adel will." said Goodwitch

END

Thank you for read chapters 1 & 2 and for the support you are giving

Ruby: Balthizar when are gonna start training me as a assassin

Balthizar: not in a million years sis

r and come back next time peace


	4. Chapter 4:the celebrastion

Balthizar Sparda

Status: Alive

chapter 3

[Intro]

When the end is getting closer and the earth has burned the sky now repent cause its all over just let me die! As my body lies here broken and I'm carried to the light now my heart is finally open just let me die!

[Present time]

It's been 3 months since the entrance fight exam and during that time Balthizar has been training and finishing his hidden blades but was interrupted when Tai-yang said to go and pick up Ruby from jail after her little talk with Prof. Ozpin yeah lets just say the ride that was not fun. When Balthizar got there he was pissed. "Give me one good reason why I should not take you home and destroy Crescent Rose Ruby." Balthizar said in a very quiet voice and Ruby responded" I got accepted into beacon two years early." she said.

It took Balthizar to proses what Ruby said and was now actually proud of her rather pissed off at her "that a girl, you did something that I would've done when I was 13 cause Ozpin said that I could be a huntsmen at age 17 but declined cause of one thing my aura control was bad at the time and now I have that control. My control is so high I can put aunt Glynda to shame and we know one part of my my semblance shadow mastery which needs a high mount of control and that's not easy to pull off" Balthizar explained and Ruby knows what he's talking about cause she saw he training and she thought it was brutal cause he had to be prity much be meditating for a while and then physical training against the grim and he has scars to prove he fought the grim.

"I know I saw your training and it was brutal you train every day and are better then me and prof. Goodwitch you are a master at aura control it's not funny but when someone makes you angry you start using Incinerator and a pistol dagger and you just destroy them cause there aura is very little" said Ruby "yeah about that you are now starting my aura training in the morning tomorrow the reason its not today cause it's your birthday and you got accepted so c'mon we got to get home an-" "Hold on sir we just got a call that a Yang Xiao long has just destroyed the only club you own" said a police officer "officer can you take my little sister home for me I am gonna kill yang for what she did then revive her and do it again cause that was my only source of in come i had to pay the bills" asked the officer and he saw he was pissed and said "YES SIR" and they took their separate ways

[at the club] There was one word that was going through Balthizar mind rip yang a new one and he was going to do it weather she liked or not "YANG LUISE XIAO-LONG GET YOU ASS OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL GO IN AND PULL YOU OUT KICKING AND SCREAMING CAUSE I JUST RAN OUT OF FUCKS TO GIVE!" ordered Balthizar and everyone new that if Balthizar was pissed he ordered you to do something. You see with Ruby she listens to her brother while yang doesn't "I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BRO!" Yang said in a sing song voice which only pissed him off even more so he went in and beat the living shit out of Yang and she regretted it cause she has a fine of 100,000 lien to pay by the end of the school year or she will be put in jai so she sold her motorcycle which was a total of with mods se had on it was a good 120,300 lien "Now that you paid me buy a new motorcycle and do whatever you want with-it but for now we need to get home got it" Balthizar said "yes sir" yang said in pain "good" Balthizar said and the rest of the ride was silent.

[at home]

When adwin and yang got home yang got grouned till she went to beacon and they all celebrated Ruby's accteptence into beacon and her birthday. After all of the festivities died down both Rubyand Yang were playing video games tai was cleaning and Adwin was back to work on building his second hidden blade but when morning came he was asleep with a complete hidden blade then Ruby came in and woke him up with some light shaking

"thanks for waking me up Ruby" Balthizar yawned "eh No problem you did the same thing for me when I finished my baby." said Ruby which was true Balthizar did wake her up for school when she was 14 and she was returning the favor but what


End file.
